Golden Bow
by Sopo
Summary: Zotikos is a young lad, cast off after a viscious prophecy. After years of training he has finally come home to fufill what his mother tried to prevent. With his companion beside him, Zotikos finds his destiny.


GOlden Bow

Narrative Story

Characters 

Queen: Mother of Zotikos and Ziya, wife of the king and queen of Hekate.

King: King of Hekate, father of Zotikos and Ziya, and husband of the queen.

Zotikos: Son of the King and Queen, brother of Ziya, and long lost prince of Hekate.

Eskay: Best friend of Zotikos.

Ziya: Second eldest daughter of the King and Queen as well as Sister to Zotikos.

Nikolaos: Lover of Ziya as well as contestant in the archery tournament.

Semele: Queens mad assistant.

Myrina: Foster mother of Zotikos.

Chorus: It was told while queen lay limp and tired in her labor bed, sweat coating her brow and a small child bundled in her arms that her son would be her gory end. In fear the queen gave her newborn to her devoted servant and she brought the child to the caves every one feared, none aware that the queen's daughter had followed her. As she fled back to her room, the sister of the poor child picked up the small boy and cradled him in her arms. She was confused, as any small child would be as too why her mother would send someone to leave her brother in the dark caves, caves which everyone feared. But she had heard a woman speak. This woman was old and haggard, she had wrinkled skin and white hair but her voice was soft as she told the queen how she was to die. The sister then wrapped the boy in a blanket and sent him away wanting her brother to live, even if it seemed her mother didn't. With him went a bow and quiver given to him out of pity. For the caves he was to die in were those of Artemis and in a human moment she felt sympathy for the child. Though this story does not start when the boy was but a lad, but when he is a man. And so we begin.

Chorus: Zotikos, a young man now strings his arrow on his bow, a gleaming piece and shoots viciously into the still target. His light hair sticks to his broad forehead with perspiration. His blue eyes narrowing as he glared at his mark.

Eskay: Smooth your brow will you? And don't look so serious my dear friend, it is but a poor piece of wood you shoot onto. Take a rest, and let the sweat on you cool, we wouldn't want you dead on your feet and in Hades hands so soon would we?

Zotikos: Eskay, don't berate me as if I'm a child throwing stones at some poor creature. As you can see I have no such stones in my hand and only wish to better myself in hopes of having the glory I so deserve. Bitter life I have led I know there is something…more, why else would the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, Artemis, adorn me with her gifts of a golden bow and quiver?

Eskay: I know not, as your friend I can only pray for that which you so anxiously wish for. This tournament you enter, a contest of skill with the bow that the mighty King holds in his lush lands, will surely be an easy one for you.

Zotikos: Of course my friend, what isn't?

Chorus: Out walks Zotikos' foster mother with her white peplos flowing behind her as she walked to the two young men, carrying with her a basket filled with grapes.

Myrina: Zotikos how my heart warms when I think of the day you were brought to me by that strange traveler, a small bundle you were. I didn't know his name, an odd fellow he was but when he gave me you, I found it in me to no longer care. You were just a boy then and now you're a man, off to set out again. I only wish I could have given you more, now I suppose you must leave with the gifts brought with you when you first came.

Chorus: The mother and son embraced for the last time and Zotikos set upon his horse, prepared to leave and change his life for the better. So they rode upon their powerful steeds, galloping towards the tall kingdom to which they would settle and camp. Their hearts as erratic as the pounding hooves of their horses, rising dust from the rode to coat their heads in a sandy color. They looked as if the hounds were on their trail they rode so hard, but they had somewhere to go and a destiny to fulfill.

Eskay: Here we are my friend, the great kingdom of Hekate. I do hope this contest is a fine one; it would seem very pointless if we got there and it was only old men and boys with twigs in their hands as bows.

Zotikos: Yes, that would be unfortunate. Lucky for them the contestants won't be there for long and they can retire to their respected homes, for I do not plan on loosing, even if it is to old men and boys.

Chorus: They set camp along the far wall of the kingdom, practicing with their bows, same as the other hopeful men, as a tall man came to them. He wore a woolen chiton, his left shoulder bare, and on that shoulder he carried with him a bow and quiver. On his belt was a broad sword, and as he walked towards the two men his stride was sure and purposeful. Not a wasted movement.

Nikolaos: Are you Zotikos? You must be I have heard many a tale of your Bow. Said to be a gift from the moon goddess Artemis.

Zotikos: Yes I am he. Your dark skin and hair tells me you are not from here, I wonder how my name travelled so far.

Nikolaos: Word of your aim and accuracy has spread even to my fathers land. I look forward to seeing you compete; it should be an interesting event. My name is Nikolaos, be sure to remember that name in the finals.

Zotikos: Rest assured, I will win Nikolaos, but it was pleasant to become acquainted with you. I hope you do well, just don't become too hopeful.

Nikolaos: Ah, I think you underestimate me. You'll see I am better than I look, you will see.

Chorus: With that Eskay and Zotikos retired to their tents, both not in the least worried by Nikolaos's confidence, for they had a secret that even he couldn't boast about. While the duo left Nikolaos went to a young woman who was standing at the sides, watching Zotikos. This young woman was the kings second oldest.

Nikolaos: I have talked to him; it is your brother, Ziya.

Ziya: Just as I suspected, when I saved him that night many years ago there out of a fog lay a quiver and a golden bow on the dirtied ground. The same weapon Zotikos holds now, it seems the prophecy has already started. It's a sad thing for a daughter to feel no remorse for her mother, even when that same mother is about to die in such a short time. But how can I feel guilt when the same person who birthed me tried to kill her own son, someone of our own blood? Tell me and perhaps I will feel some sympathy. I know of the prophecy, don't think I don't. I just do not see the reason for fearing your own child. I did not understand as a child what those words exactly meant and even now it is hard to comprehend. After my mother rid her child she grew bitter and grasping at any chance that my mother felt any guilt at all for trying to murder her own child, I thought it was this that made her so harsh. Later as I grew older, grew without the sweet mother I knew before my brother was born, I knew it wasn't guilt that plagued my mother but jealousy. I realized that as my father fought against another kingdom that deserved none of our wraith, fought for a falsely missing son my mother grew jealous of his love for a child that was meant to be her destruction. I suppose I should feel angry towards my brother, for taking away my childhood, by making my mother different. I didn't hate him though, how could I hate something so innocent and pure? It was impossible and so I did what my heart told me, and I prayed to the Goddess Artemis.

Nikolaos: I understand. Though I doubt he is as pure and innocent now, he's arrogant you're long lost brother.

Ziya: Aren't all young men with weapons in their hands?

Chorus: The pair laughed and parted, none aware that Semele, the faithful servant of the same mother they were just discussing was secretly listening to each and every word whispered by the seemingly deceitful lovers.

King: So it begins, here we have 25 men, both young and old. You each hold a bow of your choosing, some of you have come from afar and some of you have come from our proud kingdom standing here. Most of you don't know why I am holding this archery contest. So I will tell you. My fourth son, who bore no name, was stolen before he could be appointed one. My dear son was taken on the eve of his birth by the neighboring kingdom. My beautiful wife lay tired and spent in bed just having gave birth and did not hear a thing, only the screams from our servant, Semele, warned us. She told us that she saw a man run off with our child before she could catch him. Thus with my son searched for and never found we declared war against our neighbors. As it may be there skills in archery surpass our own and so we assemble this contest here to see who can help us win our victory.

Eskay: Are you prepared my friend?

Zotikos: Yes, I believe our sacrifices to Zeus and Artemis will serve us well. We wouldn't want to be on their bad side now would we?

Eskay: No we wouldn't. Do you ever wonder whatever happened to the lost son?

Zotikos: Not really, it's pointless to dwell on the past. It's a waste of time and much too taxing on my mind.

Eskay: But without the past to think on then we may never move forward.

Zotikos: Eskay, what has gotten into you? I have never heard you speak as such, it's odd…

Eskay: Oh quiet you dog-face, go shoot some arrows or something. I wouldn't want _you _to think such thoughts; you might hurt your head. Now let's go to the field with the others before you're kicked out of this competition. Then where would you be? Back at home tending your mother, that's where!

Chorus: The competition was 6 days; a total of 5 men everyday for five days would shoot. One out of every 5 would be chosen and on the sixth day a winner would be selected. But not all was well, for the queen and Semele planned to kill Zotikos within those 5 days. On the second night of the competition Zotikos lay in his makeshift bed oblivious to his surroundings as he had a pleasant dream sent to him from Zeus. Eskay still awake saw something moving around his friend and snatched the poisonous snake before it could strike and kill. Zotikos woke abruptly as he felt a cool breeze on his bare skin.

Zotikos: What in Hades are you doing? Eskay, I have to admit I'm a bit uncomfortable with you lifting my sheets. And what did you just throw outside. Please tell me before I grow old!

Eskay: Sorry, I was just making sure…that you weren't too cold. We wouldn't want you to get sick now would we?

Zotikos: Oh, well I suppose not. I would hate to catch my death. Thank you, my dear friend, have a pleasant sleep.

Eskay: …yes, you as well.

Chorus: Zotikos once again laid his head down to sleep, while Eskay stay awake wondering who in the world would want to harm Zotikos. Of course Ziya and Nikolaos were now aware of the queen's dastardly plans, because the next day they saw someone pour a small vial filled most likely with something poisonous into a kylix then offer it to Zotikos. Nikolaos luckily saved the oblivious prince and pretended to accidentally knock over the kylix in an attempt to save him. Nikolaos and Ziya both thought it were time to tell someone about the queen's vicious devices.

Eskay: So you're saying that the queen is trying to kill Zotikos because of a prophecy?

Nikolaos: Yes, I know it may seem hard to believe but I am sure you have noticed things are a bit strange lately.

Eskay: That explains the snake. Wait, then that would mean…

Ziya: That Zotikos is the missing prince. Yes, I am afraid that's true.

Eskay: We mustn't tell him any of this.

Ziya: Why ever not? I think he has a right to know!

Eskay: Because, his golden bow are not just weapons. Artemis blessed any arrow shot with the bow to strike wherever Zotikos chooses. If he's worried and confused he won't win the contest, his thoughts would be too mixed to shoot properly.

Ziya: I see. He must win this contest.

Nikolaos: So we tell him nothing?

Eskay: Absolutely nothing

Chorus: And they did just that. For the next two days they saved Zotikos from imminent death. It wasn't a surprise when Zotikos made it to the finals, his only thought was winning. On the sixth day the queen and her loving assistant Semele planned to take final action and shoot him with an arrow, ironic the queen had thought, for that was to be her death.

Semele: My Queen! Why are you crying? What has upset you so?

Queen: Imagine fearing you own child Semele, imagine the fear I felt! Now it is not just fear I feel but an unbelievable amount of sadness. I remember when my second child was born, my beautiful daughter Ziya. What joy I felt that day to have such a wonderful child grace my arms. I loved her with all my heart, this small bundle. I gave her everything; a home, life itself. Now this! Not one but two of my children wish my death and what am I to do? I will admit I may not have been the most loving mother for the past 10 and 7 years, it is true I have been quite cold. But tell me Semele, how is it that Ziya has heard of the prophecy when only you, the old hag and I knew of it.

Semele: Perhaps she heard it through the door.

Queen: Yes, but then how is it that my youngest son is alive?

Semele: I swear to you I brought him to those caves, I know not how he survived at all.

Queen: Be that as it may we still must fix this problem we have on our hands, and soon!

Semele: Yes, let me help. For you I would do anything. Ask for my life and it is yours.

Chorus: The queen shed more tears still and planned with Semele for the upcoming day. When the day did arrive the long-haired king rose and spoke to the surrounding people.

King: How joyous today is, we have our 5 men and we are to see who the best archer is.

Eskay: Good luck friend.

Zotikos: Thank you Eskay, it is your wisdom and guidance that helped me.

Eskay: Let us hope…

Chorus: There was a sudden disturbance as the five men lined up, including Nikolaos and Zotikos. He was just prepared to shoot and win name of the best archer, but Semele, mad with love for her master could no longer stand there and ran towards Ziya.

Semele: You! You pig, you filthy daughter! How cruel you are to make my master so sad. How disgusting you are, you have no heart and I pray that you perish and burn in Tartarus after I take your life.

Chorus: With that she raised a gleaming knife high in her hand and thrust down. Stabbing Ziya in the chest and the queen's assistant watched with a crazed look in her eye as the blood poured and Ziya fell limply to the dirtied ground, her white peplos fanning around her.

Nikolaos: No!

King: What is going on here? Ziya? My daughter! You crazed hag, how dare you!

Nikolaos: I'll kill you! _You murderer!_

Chorus: Nikolaos raging madly, ran towards Zotikos, his feet pounding against the ground. The queen watched with wide eyes as the scene unfolded before her, forgetting for a moment about the archer on the sides waiting for her orders. Zotikos had his bow still strung, his arm cocked and tense, not lowering his weapon.

Nikolaos: Zotikos! The queen is your mother!

Zotikos: My mother?

Chorus: In surprise Zotikos let loose his arrow, the last thought on his mind was his mother, though he was still confused as to what was going on. In her heart the golden arrow sank, just as the prophecy had told. Screaming the queens assistant shouted for the archer to shoot and cutting through the air an arrow ran and hit Zotikos in the same place he hit his mother.

Eskay: Zotikos!

King: The queen…his mother. My son!

Chorus: Both son and mother lay dying, but with a struggle the queen spoke.

Queen: Yes, he is your retched son. The one said to kill me, and now he has. I am only glad now that he dies along with me.

Zotikos: What?

Chorus: Neither had any strength and died, a pool of blood soaking the ground as their eyes shut and darkness descended over them and their shades passed their body and continued on to Tartarus. Nikolaos had killed Semele with his blade strapped at his side at all times and wandered off to go mourn the death of Ziya. The king finally understanding what had happened wept unabashedly for his loss, realizing his mistake and asking for peace from the fellow lands. Eskay himself lived on to tell the tale of Zotikos and his golden bow. Going on to say that sometimes, ignorance is not bliss.


End file.
